


Every Thought In Your Head

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Your soulmate's thoughts show up on your hand, but that doesn't mean they're all profound. A few highlights.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	Every Thought In Your Head

**Rafael:** Please stop thinking about if other animals beside sharks have teeth like that. It's horrifying.

**Sonny:** Jesse asks, and Google isn't helping, so I can't STOP thinking about it.

**Rafael:** If Google isn't helping, the answer is no.

**Sonny:** BUT ARE YOU SURE.

*

**Sonny:** I don't care how hard you think it, I'm not bringing you coffee from the kitchen so you don't have to get out of bed.

**Rafael:** It's cold.

**Sonny:** The heat just kicked on. You'll be fine.  
 **Sonny:** Thinking about blowing me won't work.

**Rafael:** Fuck.

*

**Rafael:** I have the Pina Colada song stuck in my head, and I hate you.

**Sonny:** I'm sorry! I don't know why it's on a loop!

*

**Sonny:** Mathers vs. the State of Oklahoma. 

**Rafael:** What?

**Sonny** : It showed up on my hand like an hour ago, then it went away, and then you thought of two other cases, and I didn't want you to forget. 

**Rafael:** I'm writing it down, but I don't remember why I needed it.

**Sonny:** No idea. Good luck.

*  
 **Rafael:** I don't know who you're trying to remember, but you better be sure if he had a scar or not.

**Sonny:** It's for a lineup. We're trying to decide if we can fake scars on a couple of guys to make it fair.

*

**Sonny:** You are thinking about a LOT of different dicks. Amanda's just watching my hand and laughing.

**Rafael:** Sorry, one of the junior ADAs wanted help with a mass flashing case from a frat. The photos are...varied.

**Sonny:** Amanda wants the number of the guy with the Prince Albert.

*

**Rafael:** Love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by M!
> 
> My third one for soulmates bingo! 
> 
> "Gayle, didn't you write something like this for the telepathy fill on something else?" Yup, and I'd do it again. I love a chance to be epistolary.


End file.
